


Early Appearances

by mystic_writings



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Evan "Buck" Buckley is a Father, F/M, Found Family is the only family I need, Pregnancy, Premature Birth, Tsunami (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_writings/pseuds/mystic_writings
Summary: Buck's girlfriend, Y/n, is 8 months pregnant when the tsunami hit the pier. Luckily for her, she was at her's and Buck's apartment, away from the danger. Unfortunately, she was about to give birth with no power, no word on Buck, and no way to get to a hospital, with only her friend and 9-1-1 to help her.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Reader, Maddie Buckley & Reader
Kudos: 18
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Early Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> This website is a circus and I am a clown. I wrote this immediately after watching the tsunami episodes and I hope y'all enjoy what my brain decided to conjure up while Buck and Christopher were in distress 🤡

Being out of work was extremely tough for Buck, you knew that. But you knew that you being there helped him, even if it was just a little bit. As much as you wanted Buck to get up and out of the house, today you planned on the both of you taking a resting day. Snacks, movies, and cuddling before you had to really start making plans for the upcoming two weeks, while your due date inched closer and closer. 

What you weren’t expecting was to wake up with Eddie yanking the comforter from your and Buck’s bodies. The air in the apartment was colder than under the blanket, and instinctively, you backed further into Buck’s chest for warmth, groaning as your baby kicked you awake. Buck groaned at the cold, before realising that there was someone else in the apartment. 

Sitting up, Buck removed his arm from under your head as he looked at Eddie. “What the hell, man?”

“Get up,” Eddie said as you fully woke up, feeling the need to pee. “Good to see you, Y/n,” 

“Not now, Eddie.” You said, passing him with a glare and heading to the bathroom. “Baby Buckley is getting on my nerves,” 

Eddie whistled and followed Buck down the stairs, talking about how he needed to get out some time soon. When you finished up in the bathroom, you waddled your way downstairs and heard Christopher’s voice saying hi to Buck. Excited, you smiled and greeted your boyfriend at the stairs, who was confused about Christopher being with Eddie. 

“Hi, Y/n!” Christopher smiled. 

“Hey, buddy!” You smiled back, an infectious feeling of happiness that only came when you spent time with Christopher bringing your morning energy up. You followed Eddie and Buck into the living room as Buck asked what Christopher was doing here. 

“He’s spending time with his Buck today!” Eddie sang, earning a raised eyebrow from you. “Of course, we can’t forget about the lovely Y/n L/n, now can we Christopher?”

“No,” The little boy laughed and shook his head, putting a smile on your face. You moved over to Christopher and sat down next to him as he and Eddie explained that Carla was on vacation and Eddie was needed at work.

“You guys can take him out, have some fun,” Eddie suggested, and you sucked in some air. 

“No can do on my part, Eddie.” You sighed, resting both hands on your belly. “I don’t go anywhere unless it’s grocery shopping, and even then I can only go as far as the store down the road. Buck won’t let me go any further than that.” 

Eddie laughed and said, “Well, Buck, I guess it’s just you and Christopher then. Consider it as practice.” 

Buck rolled his eyes at the man as he clapped Buck on the shoulder. The father and son said their goodbyes and Buck asked Christopher what he liked to do for fun, making you laugh. Looking down at the boy, you asked, “Christopher, have you had breakfast yet? I can make us some pancakes if you want,” 

“Thank you, Y/n,” He smiled at you and you smiled back, motioning Buck over to you so he could help you off the couch. 

Making pancakes was fun, and as you did you listened to Buck slowly get more comfortable with being around Christopher and coming to the conclusion that they would be going to the pier before heading out to see a movie. They asked you for input on every choice they made, and you kept telling them that as long as they kept you updated on where they were and what they were doing, you didn’t care. 

Christopher ate three pancakes and you had your usual three, while Buck ate the two that you made for him. Once Buck was dressed and ready, they were heading out the door. Before they left, Buck placed a kiss on your lips and muttered a small, “I love you.” before bending slightly to press his lips to your belly, repeating the same words to your unborn baby. 

Christopher, seeing Buck’s actions, also pressed a small, gentle kiss to your belly. The sight made your eyes swell with tears, and you sniffed to keep them at bay. Slowly, you smiled at the boy and knelt onto one knee, putting your hands on Christopher's shoulders. “You have fun with Uncle Buck at the pier today, okay? Maybe try and win me one of those little stuffed bears,”

The young boy smiled and nodded, promising that he would win a toy for you. You pulled him in for a hug and got Buck to help you stand back up when you separated. Wishing the boys a fun day, you closed the door and sighed, pressing a hand to your belly as a large, dull pain made an appearance. 

After spending 20 minutes getting dressed, you called your friend, Carrie, asking her if she had a day off and wanted to stop by the apartment and come spend the day with you since Buck left and you didn’t like being alone in the apartment very often. She arrived within 15 minutes, not living very far from you, carrying a bag of snacks with her. 

You spent a good portion of the afternoon watching TV with her and checking up on Buck and Chris, who were still at the pier 15 minutes ago when the sitcom you were watching was cut off as an emergency broadcast began to play. Just as the emergency broadcast kicked in, you felt your fourth sharp pain of the day - the other two having hit you during the show. 

A tsunami had hit the Santa Monica pier and officials were urging people to go further inland or reach high ground. A wave of fear as big as the tsunami struck your heart, praying that Buck and Chris were okay. That they had left the pier after Buck sent the last message and that they were laughing at corny jokes in a kids movie and not possibly dead on the flooded streets of LA. 

Carrie’s hand grasped yours and that was when the levee broke, your tears rushing from your eyes like waterfalls. You prayed that Buck had enough sense and enough training to get him and Christoper to safety, to make it back home to you and your baby in one piece. The day had taken a wicked turn, and you just hoped that things would be okay before the day was done. 

* * *

You spent hours pacing the lower level of the apartment, calling Buck’s number only to get no response. With every minute that passed with no response, your worry grew. You knew the stress wasn’t any good for the baby, and Carrie even tried to get you to sit down and breathe, but there was no room for you to breathe anymore. The love of your life and your friend’s kid could be dead, there was no room for anything but worry and stress. 

Being so close to your due date, pacing and walking were hard to maintain for long periods of time. Carrie, accepting the fact that you weren't going to take a long rest any time soon, just opted for handing you a bottle of water and at least forcing you to take breaks, making sure you were well hydrated and didn’t wear a hole in the floor. The sun was beginning to set in the large windows, and seeing it calmed you momentarily. 

You called Chimney, Hen, and Bobby, but you were unable to get a hold of anyone. It didn’t surprise you - they were dealing with a natural disaster. But you felt the need to warn them that Buck and Chris were at the pier, that they had faced the brunt of the tsunami. It didn’t help that the pains you had been feeling throughout the day were increasing in strength and intensity, along with getting closer together. 

As you continued to pace, worried, the lights in your apartment flickered. Scared, you stopped and rested a hand on your belly. They flickered again as your most intense contraction hit you, making you groan in pain and lean forward a little. Instantly, Carrie was at your side, hands on your biceps as the lights continued flickering. “Y/n? Y/n, what’s wrong? Are-are you okay?”

“I think I’m-” As soon as you started to speak, a gush of water rushed down your legs and pooled at your feet, at the same time that the power went out in your apartment. “Oh, God, I think I’m in labor!”

Carrie’s eyes widened in panic as you keeled over again, this time gripping onto her arms for support as another contraction came. This wasn’t supposed to happen now, especially not during a tsunami and when the father of your baby was possibly dead. Groaning in pain, you said, “Care, I need you to call 911 right now and demand that you talk to Maddie,” 

Nodding, Carrie helped you over to the couch before pulling out her phone to call 911. You asked her to put it on speaker and she complied, and soon you heard a man coming through as he said, “911, what’s your emergency?”

“I need you to connect me to Maddie Kendall, _NOW_.” You demanded, huffing through the pain of another contraction. They were coming faster and they were becoming more painful, which worried you. “She-she’s a f-friend and I need to talk to her, now! Tell her that Y/n L/n wants to talk to her!”

You heard a beep and soon Maddie’s voice came through the speaker, worried. “Y/n? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“Maddie, we have a problem,” You said. “Buck he- he went out earlier and he’s not home and we lost power and I’m- oh, God, Maddie, I’m in labor!”

“Y/n I- We can’t get any ambulances to you, there aren’t any available.” Maddie’s voice was disappointed and worried before she said, “But that doesn’t matter. Do you have someone with you or are you alone?”

“I-I’m here with her,” Carrie said, coming to sit beside you. “My name is Carrie.” 

“Okay Carrie, I need you to get some hot water if you can and towels. Y/n, you need to lie on your back on the ground, or on a bed. Support yourself with pillows and make sure you’re comfortable. Carrie, wash your hands and make sure they’re clean. Do not start pushing until your contractions are less than two minutes apart.” She insisted. 

Nodding, you stayed on the phone with Maddie while Carrie helped you upstairs and onto the bed after stripping it of its comforter. Carrie handed the phone to you while she grabbed everything she needed. Scared, you whimpered and said, “Maddie, I’m scared.” 

“It’s gonna be okay, Y/n, you can do this. Home births happen like this all the time.” 

“No, it’s not that, Maddie, it’s-” You whimpered again, trying to push through another contraction. “I don’t know where Buck is, Maddie. H-he could be dead or-or dying, and my kid might never get to- meet him!”

The contraction washed over you, encompassing you in pain as Carrie arrived. Maddie told you, “It’s okay, Y/n. Buck is going to be fine, and he’s gonna come home to you and your baby just fine.” 

“Carrie’s here, now, Maddie.” You told her, fighting back tears of pain. “I-I feel like I need to push, can-can I push?”

“Wait for the next contraction, Y/n, and if it’s in less than two minutes, you can push.” And like magic, as soon as Maddie said the words, another contraction rolled over you. On instinct, you began to push, the pain becoming blinding and the world going white. 

You heaved your breaths when it was over, only to push once again nearly a minute later. As you did so, you threw your head back in pain, wishing that Buck were here. That he was okay and that you were in a hospital, safe, and with people who did this professionally were able to help you. Tears made their way out of your eyes, but not just because of the pain. Because Buck wasn’t here to witness this, to help you through it. 

“C’mon, Y/n, one more push!” Carrie urged, and you nodded, breathless. Once you felt the urge again, you pushed like hell. And then, in an instant, the pain was gone and a cry pierced through the air. You tilted your head forward and opened your eyes as Carrie lifted your baby up for you to see. “It’s a girl.” 

Laughing in relief, you watched Carrie wrap your baby up in a soft, white towel and hand her over to you. Your baby was finally here, and she was perfect. Stroking your daughter’s cheek, you cried as you cooed, “Hi, baby Buckley,” 

Carrie took the phone from beside you as you held your daughter for the first time, quieting her cries and allowing her to rest. Maddie’s voice came through the speaker as she said, “I’m going to try and get in contact with the 118 and see if they can get Y/n and the baby to a hospital or if they’ve seen Buck at all. I’ll keep you updated.” 

The tears, both happy and worried, wouldn’t stop streaming down your face. Your baby was here, in your arms, and a girl. Buck said he wanted it to be a girl, even though you insisted that you wait until they were born to find out. You kept your eyes on your baby and despite how sore you were, you made sure to sit up and cradle her as close to you as possible. 

Carrie came to your side and congratulated you, admiring the baby in your arms. You looked to your friend with a smile, thanking her for being there with you. Your daughter cooed in your arms and you looked to her, seeing her eyes opening for the first time. Instantly, fresh tears washed over you as you realised she held the same blue eyes as Buck. You stroked her cheek again and smiled, undeniably enamoured with your daughter. 

You and Carrie waited for Maddie to call, which came almost 20 minutes after she hung up the first time. “Hey Y/n, how’s baby Buckley?”

“We’re okay. She’s healthy and sleeping right now.” You told your friend.

“Well, I have good news,” Maddie said. “Buck called me after you hung up, and he’s okay. He and Christopher are fine, and he’s on his way back to you with the 118 and they’re gonna take you to the closest available hospital, okay?”

You held back a relieved sob as you retained the information that Buck was alive. “Okay. Thank you, Maddie. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

She told you it wasn’t a problem and you had Carrie hang up for you. Now all you had to do was wait in anticipation for Buck to make his way home to you. 

* * *

You couldn’t take your eyes off your daughter. There was no way anyone would take their eyes off as cute a baby as yours. Not until the door downstairs burst open. “Y/n?!”

“Buck, we’re up here!”

Buck’s feet thundered up the stairs, stopping in his tracks as soon as he spotted you. He was dirty and covered in blood, looking like he went through hell. A smile ghosted his face and he came to your side instantly, his arm coming around you as he sat on the bed and the other hand coming to the top of his daughter’s head. 

“Did you- did you name them?”

“No, I thought we could name our daughter together.” You smiled. Buck’s eyes lit up as they met yours.

“We have a daughter.” He breathed, his smile widening. Without warning, Buck gently pressed his lips to yours in a loving kiss. The baby wriggled around in your arms and fussed, causing Buck to break the kiss. He leaned closer to your daughter, whispering. “I see you, too, darling. I love you,” 

Your heart swelled as Buck pressed a gentle and hesitant kiss to his daughter’s forehead. Just as he pulled away, Hen and Chimney came up the stairs with a backboard, ready to transport you and your daughter. They smiled and congratulated you on the little girl, watching as you passed her to Buck, who hesitantly took her into his arms and made sure to support her neck, cooing at her and keeping his eyes on her with pure adoration. 

They loaded you onto the backboard to get you down the stairs, then onto the gurney, keeping it in the sitting position since there was no need for the backboard after that. Buck followed closely, meeting with Bobby at the entrance to the apartment complex. The Captain congratulated him on his daughter as well, telling him that the rest of the team would be following behind soon. 

He loaded himself into the ambulance with you, and you smiled and talked with your boyfriend as he admired your daughter. The day had been a mess, crazy and chaotic, but you made it through. Your family always did. There was nothing that the 118 couldn’t handle, and today was proof. Everything was messy and difficult but they still came through together, and with another family member to look after. 

By the time you got to the hospital, both you and the baby having gone through multiple exams to make sure you were both okay, you sat in a private room in the maternity ward with your daughter in your arms and Buck laying in the bed with you, arm around your shoulders and hand resting on the baby’s forehead, the both of you talking quietly with one another when the 118 came in. 

“Hey, y’all,” Hen smiled, walking in quietly. 

“How’s the baby?” Bobby asked, following in with Athena after Chimney and Maddie. Eddie and Christopher were the last ones in as you looked down at your daughter. 

“Everyone,” You said, shifting to present your wide-eyed daughter to the team. “Welcome the newest member of the 118, Olivia Madison Buckley.” 

Maddie’s hands went to her mouth in shock, tears building in her eyes as she found out that her niece was her namesake. “We wouldn’t be here without you, Maddie. We wanted to do something that showed you how grateful we are for that.” 

She smiled and thanked both of you profusely. She came closer, getting a good look at her niece. “She has your eyes, Buck,” 

Chimney joked, “As long as she takes after her mother and not her father with her personality, I think we’ll all be fine.” 

Hen snorted and said, “Yeah, the last thing we need is another Buck running around.” 

Looking offended, Buck said, “That’s so mean! I happen to be a damned good firefighter and boyfriend, thank you very much.” 

“We know, Buck.” You smiled. 

As the team continued to converse, Christopher walked up to the spot where Maddie just was. You looked down at him and said, “Hey, Christopher. I heard you and Buck had an interesting day.” 

“We did.” He smiled. “It was crazy and scary, but Buck saved me and he saved a lot of other people, too.” 

“Really? Wow, that sounds so cool,” You smiled at the boy. “Do you wanna hold Olivia?”

Eagerly, the boy nodded and you made sure to get Eddie’s attention. He pulled a chair over to the bed and sat his son in it before taking the baby from your arms and handing it to him, making sure that Christopher was supporting the baby properly. You smiled at the man and nodded to him in understanding as Christopher asked, “Dad, was I ever this small?”

  
“Yeah, buddy, you were this small once,” Eddie told his son and you watched as the little boy looked back at Olivia, smiling and talking to the baby about his legos and drawings and all the things he wanted to do with her. 

By the time Christopher was talking about riding in the firetruck, Eddie stepped in and said, “Buddy, I don’t think Olivia’s gonna be old enough to do that stuff for a little while,” 

The boy looked upset before lighting up again saying, “That’s okay!” 

You laughed and watched Christopher and Eddie, feeling Buck placed his hand lovingly on your shoulder. You turned as best you could, having to move your body to get a good look at the man, who placed a kiss on your temple and said, “I’m so proud of you.”

“I gave birth, hon.” 

“Yeah but it’s not just that. You gave birth without power, in an apartment, and during a natural disaster.” Buck told you. “Not everyone can do that and survive. So, I’m proud of you.” 

“I’m proud of _us_ , Buck.” You said. “You were in the danger zone for so long and I was terrified that either of you wouldn’t make it home, but you did. You got Christopher back to his father and you came back to me. A lot of people didn’t make it out of there with everyone they love still in one piece.” 

Nodding, Buck blinked his tears away and pressed a kiss to your temple. As you looked around the room, at the people smiling and laughing and talking with one another, if you had been someone looking in from the outside, you never would’ve thought that they had spent all day saving people in a natural disaster. 

And as you looked around at the people you’ve come to call family, you realised that no matter what, your daughter would always be surrounded by people that would love her, care for her, and surround her with happiness all her life. 


End file.
